The present invention generally relates to a method and kit for illuminative decoration of an exterior surface portion of a shell wall formed from a large item of produce. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and kit using light guiding pegs for creating a pattern on a surface to be decorated. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and kit for decorating surfaces of large vegetables or produce having a selected shell wall thickness and an open interior, such as pumpkins, with holiday themes.
The provision of decorative designs on exposed surfaces has been known since the earliest cavemen first scratched or painted animal sketches on the walls of their dwellings. As is well known, a variety of techniques are available for decorating surfaces, including printing, painting, carving, stenciling, etc. The present invention, however, is directed to forming patterns on a surface in a new and useful manner that may be particularly implemented by children. Even more specifically, the present invention concerns decorating items of produce, such as pumpkins, in order to provide a decorative holiday theme. Of particular concern is providing a method and a kit for decorating pumpkins for Halloween.
As is known, pumpkin carving has long been one of the several ways in which Halloween is celebrated. Traditionally, pumpkin carving involves the removal of a portion of the pumpkin shell surrounding the stem, removal of the seeds and fibers contained in the pumpkin and thereafter carving humorous, grotesque or other decorative features partially or whollythrough the pumpkin shell by removing fleshy portions of the shell to obtain the desired appearance. Internal illumination is then provided either by a candle or a battery operated light to result in a glowing decorative pattern.
In the past, pumpkin carving was typically accomplished with the use of pocketknives, paring knives, and the like. Due to the size of these cutting instruments, a typical carver was only able to obtain limited, fairly large-scaled decorative features. These knives can be quite difficult to control, and this, in conjunction with the sharpness of the knife, exposes the carver to the danger of injury. The result is that pumpkin carving exhibits a fairly high degree of danger for young children so that pumpkin carving was often done by an adult parent or older sibling. This, of course, reduces the enjoyment to the younger child from the pumpkin carving festivity.
In order to meet the need for safer instruments that might be utilized to carve decorative appearances in pumpkin shells, a pumpkin carving kit was developed and was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,114 issued May 9, 1989 to John P. Bardeen. This pumpkin carving kit allows more intricate designs to be carved in the pumpkin shell and increases the safety over normal, pre-existing carving techniques for children, adults and the like. While this pumpkin carving kit exhibited a superior solution in response to the desire to carve pumpkins, there remained a need for safe pumpkin decorating techniques available to even younger children or as an alternative to pumpkin carving.
Other techniques have been known in the past to decorate pumpkins, and a primary example is the placing of decorative stickers on the pumpkin shell. Here, for example, decorative elements such as eyes, ears, noses, mouths and teeth are configured out of brightly colored paper-like material that is provided with an adhesive backing. The user simply selects the desired features and sticks each feature at a desired location on the pumpkin shell. While this provides enjoyment for a small child and is safe, it fairly limits the festive event since very little time is involved in applying the stickers to the pumpkin shell. Additionally, the resulting pumpkin creation does not entertain the prospect of being interiorly lit in the manner in which carved Halloween pumpkins generally are presented.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved surface decorating techniques that may be specially employed by children and which provide a satisfying creation as an end result. These techniques need to be safe and easy to implement while providing increased enjoyment for the decorating experience. Moreover, there remains a need for an improved method and kit, especially usable by children that may be employed in the decorating of pumpkins for Halloween.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful pumpkin decorating kit that is especially constructed for use by very young children, such as those of an age of six (6) or younger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pumpkin decorating method that is easy to employ and which may be accomplished by a young child with a minimum of adult supervision.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simplified pumpkin decorating kit that eliminates the need for carving and which provides a brightly illuminated appearance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pumpkin decorating kit and method that employs techniques that are familiar to children. According to the present invention a kit for the illuminative decoration of an exterior surface of an item of produce is provided. Broadly, the kit includes a plurality of light pegs constructed of a light transmissive material and having a length at least equal to the thickness of the shell wall of the item of produce. The kit also includes a tool adapted to drive the light pegs through the exterior surface of the shell wall so that a portion will be able to optically communicate the open interior of the item of produce. The driving tool according to the present invention is preferably in the form of a mallet having an enlarged cylindrical head and a handle. In any event, the driving tool should be sized and configured to be grasped by a child of six years old or less.
The kit can also include one or more pattern sheets and an illumination device with the components of the kit being contained within suitable packaging. The pattern sheet is adapted to attach to the exterior surface portion of the shell wall and is marked to locate positions for at least some of the light pegs corresponding to a decorative pattern. In any event, each pattern sheet locates position for at least some of the light pegs by using elements selected from a group consisting of pattern holes, pattern dots and lines. The illumination device is preferably an electrically illumination device such as one that is battery operated. The battery powered light may have a flashing bulb to give a desired flashing effect. Moreover, the illumination device may have a base that is operative to penetrate into the shell wall to independently support the illumination device in the open interior of the item of produce.
Preferably, the light pegs are formed of a transparent plastic and come in at least three different colors. Accordingly, the pattern sheet may have markings that are correlated to the light peg""s colors instructing the positioning of selected colors at selected locations. Each of the light pegs has a first or light collecting end that operates to collect the light, a shaft portion operative to transmit the light to a second end that is opposite the first end. The second end preferably is formed as an enlarge peg head operative to emit transmitted light divergently therefrom. The enlarged head may be provided with facets, grooves, ribs or images in order to enhance the aesthetic effect of the light emitted therefrom. The light collecting end preferably has a convergent end portion. The shaft may be coated with a light reflective material if desired. Alternatively, the shaft can have longitudinal grooves.
The present invention is also directed to a method for the illuminative decoration of the exterior of a large item of produce by the elements of the kit described above. Broadly, the method includes a first step of providing a plurality of light pegs that are constructive of light transmissive material and that include a light collecting portion, a light emitting portion and a shaft having a length extending from the light collecting portion to the light emitting portion. Next, the method includes the step of cutting an access port into the shell wall into the item of produce to expose the interior cavity. Then, matter in the interior cavity of the item of produce is removed to form an open interior cavity. The method then includes the step of scrapping the shell wall from the open interior cavity of the produce to reduce the thickness of the shell to a dimension about equal to or less the length of the shaft of the light pegs. At least some of the light pegs are then inserted into the exterior surface of the shell wall to a depth of at least the shell wall thickness. Finally, the method includes the step of illuminating the open interior of the cavity of the item of produce.
According to the method, the step of inserting the plurality of light pegs into the interior surface of the shell wall is accomplished by driving the light pegs through the shell with a tool. The method may also include the step of providing a pattern on the exterior surface of the item of produce and inserting the light pegs according to the pattern to produce a desired decoration. The method may also include the step of employing a plurality of light pegs to create a common design feature. Finally, the step of illuminating the open interior cavity is accomplished preferably by placing an electrically powered light source in the interior cavity.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which: